Confianza
by yubari-chan
Summary: ZoRo. Robin empieza a sentir algo más que simple curiosidad por Zoro, y se ha decidido a dar el paso de desmotrarle al espadachin cuanto lo aprecia.


**_Disclaimer: One piece, no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes (más quisiera yo que me pertenceiesen Sanji, Zoro, Ace y LuffyxD). Son propiedad de kami-sama, Eiichiro Oda_**

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba entrenando duramente en la cubierta del Going Merry, como era su costumbre. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sentía unos ojos clavados en él. Unos preciosos ojos azules. Se detuvo unos segundos y miró alrededor en busca de su espectadora, pero no vio a nadie.

"Me estoy volviendo paranoico" –pensó- . "¿Qué iba a hacer aquí esa mujer? Estará por ahí con sus libros."

El cazador de piratas había sentido una profunda y bastante justificada animadversión hacia Nico Robin, desde el primer momento en el que la había visto, cuando aún era Miss All Sunday. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que Luffy la admitiera en la tripulación, y le recordaba al joven capitán que Robin no era de fiar en cada ocasión que se le presentaba. Por supuesto, Luffy no le hacía ni caso. Y ahora esa molesta sensación de que ella lo observaba.

-Mierda –gruñó exasperado por sus pensamientos, tirando las pesas al suelo, con lo que la cubierta del maltrecho barco crujió amenazadoramente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kenshin-san? –preguntó una tranquila voz.

-Hmpf… -gruñó él, como era su costumbre-. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Acabo de llegar –contestó Robin, con su habitual sonrisa serena-. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, Kenshin-san.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Siempre eres tan hostil con todo el mundo? –inquirió ella, sintiendo una gran curiosidad por el joven. Era el miembro de la tripulación con el que menos trato tenía, aunque habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, en Jaya y Skypiea.

-Sólo con mis enemigos –dijo él secamente.

-Pues no veo a ningún enemigo por aquí –contestó ella, mirando alrededor, sarcásticamente.

-No me fío de ti, Nico Robin –se acercó. ¿Por qué se acercaba? ¿Por qué experimentaba otras sensaciones además de la natural y evidente antipatía que debería sentir?

-No soy tan mala como tú piensas –contestó la arqueóloga, acercándose aún más. Durante su estancia en Skypiea la _inocente_ curiosidad que sentía hacia Zoro se había ido transformando en _algo más_. Pero no sabía _cuanto_ más. Y quería comprobarlo, por eso había estado observando al chico entrenar mediante unos Ojos Fleur, meditando si debería dar el paso, o no.

Su aguda mente ya había sopesado los pros y los contras de mantener una posible relación con el chico. El primer impedimento era la edad, ya que ella era 10 años mayor que Zoro. Otro inconveniente era la revolución que se podría desatar en la tripulación si ellos dos empezasen a salir, incluyendo la violencia del cocinero si el marimo tocaba a una de las chicas… Pero pronto se había encontrado buscando inconscientemente las ventajas que podría tener que empezaran una relación. Y su siempre activa mente, le había fallado: no encontraba ningún pro.

A pesar de estas cavilaciones se había decidido por intentarlo. No solía hacer cosas por mero impulso, pero esto era diferente. _Él_ era diferente. Diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes. El pasado de Nico Robin estaba lleno de dolor, manipulaciones y relaciones por interés. Ya había sufrido grandes decepciones antes, y creía que podría superar una más, en el caso de que lo suyo con el kenshin no saliera bien. No tenía nada que perder. Y por eso estaba aquí, en la cubierta, peligrosamente cerca de Zoro.

-¿Qué no eres tan mala? ¿Entonces como eres, Miss All Sunday? –fue la respuesta del espadachín, aunque su voz, pretendiendo ser seca, se oyó temblorosa, con dudas.

-¿Es así como me ves? ¿Soy Miss All Sunday para ti? –la voz de Robin se oyó triste.

-No se como te veo. No, no es eso, es que no te veo, Nico Robin. No se nada de ti. Sólo se que eras la compañera de Crocodile, nuestra enemiga, y de repente te plantaste en el barco y pediste un lugar en la tripulación. ¿Cómo quieres que me tome eso? Yo no soy como esos, no me puedes comprar con joyas, con cosquillas o con una cara bonita. Que hayas sido nuestra nakama durante unas semanas y hayas luchado con nosotros tampoco hace que confíe en ti. ¿Quién me asegura que no nos abandonarás? Si de repente olvidas a Crocodile y te unes a nosotros, puede ser que también te olvides de nosotros y te unas a nuestros enemigos. ¿Vas a negarme eso?

-Yo no os traicionaré, Kenshin-san. Quiero a todos los miembros de esta tripulación, porque son los primeros que me aceptan como soy. Tu capitán, Luffy, me salvó la vida de varias maneras. No solo evitó mi muerte, sino que me dio una vida. Me permitió unirme a él, me dio motivos para querer vivir. Nunca podría traicionar a quienes me dieron todo eso –explicó, derrumbándose e intentando evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos azules.

Zoro no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Tal vez se había pasado.

Sí, definitivamente se había pasado. Mierda… No debería haber dicho eso. Si en el fondo no lo pensaba. En el fondo no desconfiaba tanto de Robin. En el fondo, usaba su hostilidad para esconder otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento que intentaba ocultarse incluso a sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Robin –dijo en voz muy baja, completamente rojo-. No quería decir todo eso. Es solo… que tengo ciertas reservas.

-Lo entiendo, Kenshin-san, es difícil confiar en una desconocida. Por eso quiero dejar de ser una desconocida para ti –susurró Robin mientras se acercaba al oído de Zoro.

-Me parece bien… S-si te conociera… entonces, quizá podría confiar en ti –contestó muy tembloroso. Tenía a Robin justo donde sus mas ocultos deseos le pedían, y ahora no sabía como actuar.

La arqueóloga, por su parte, lo vio claro en ese momento. Tenía al espadachín más cerca de lo que podía soñar, así que aprovechó el momento. Hundió sus largos dedos en el pelo verde de él y recorrió rozando con sus labios la fuerte mandíbula, hasta que encontró sus labios. Y despacio, muy despacio, lo besó. Y él la correspondió. Y se maravilló de su dulce sabor, más delicioso que el mejor de los sakes. Y le faltó el aire cuando ella interrumpió el beso.

–Entonces, intentaremos conocernos más, ¿no? –y con otra de sus misteriosas sonrisas, Robin se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior del Merry.

–Mierda…

Zoro acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante. El sentimiento que intentaba encubrir con su capa de hostilidad… se había liberado. Y ya no había manera de volver a encerrarlo.

Corrió tras Robin. Ahora que había admitido lo que sentía no iba a perder ni un solo segundo que podría aprovechar con ella.


End file.
